Hijacked Robbery Part one
by Hawkeyefan
Summary: Something happens to Carter on his way home. You will find out. P.S. If anyone wants to help me with the second part please let me know
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Im doing this because I needed something to do with my   
hands. This story is about Carter. Mostly he was driving home and   
then you will figure it out. And also some main Characters are Back   
including Susan Lewis.  
**********************************************************************  
****************************  
Carter was having a slow day at work. His shift was over by now. He   
went into the lounge and got his coat on and had grabbed his bag,   
Just then Carol enters the lounge.  
  
Carter: Night Carol.  
  
Carol: Night Carter, I hope you sleep ok.  
  
Carter: I will bye. (He heads out of the lounge and sees Doug.) Night   
Doug.  
  
Doug: (He turns around and see's Carter go.) Goodnight Carter.  
  
Mark: (Runs up to Carter) Hey Carter was that your patient who   
swalled some condoms.  
  
Carter: Yes Dr. Greene Why?  
  
Mark: I thought it was Funny.  
  
Carter: Ok bye.  
  
Carter is now in the parking garage He got in his jeep and started   
his way on home.  
**********************************************************************  
****************************Back in the ER  
  
Kerry: Well this is a slow night. (She had just enter the lounge.)  
  
Carol: You just had to jinxed it didn't you?  
  
Kerry: Sorry didn't mean to.  
  
Carol: Its ok I was wanting a Busy shif.  
  
Kerry: Ok  
  
Doug: (Entering th lounge) Good evening Kerry.  
  
Kerry: Hello Doug.  
**********************************************************************  
***************************  
Back in Carter's Jeep Carter is stopped at the one of the corners in   
Chicago on a Red light. Then out of the Dark A man knocks on his   
window. Carter thinks its the police. So he opens his window.  
  
Carter: Can I help you sir?  
  
Man: Get out of the Car now!  
  
Carter: Sir this is my Car  
  
The man takes a gun out of his pocket.  
  
Man: I need you to step out of your car now. (Holds up the gun )  
  
Carter: Sure thing!! (Carter is about to turne on the engine. The man   
grabs Carter, takes the keys!! Holds up the Gun to Carter and Says.  
  
Man: Give me your wallet and your shoes, socks and that Armani Suit.  
  
Carter: You want my clothes. No way Iwon't give it too you.  
  
Man Drives the car to the side of the road gets out of the car.   
Carter is on the same side of the road. Man grabs Carter unties his   
shoes, takes them off, takes his pants off his shirt and all his   
belongings. Then the guy decides to hit Carter and kicks him. Then   
the guy hops into Carters jeep. He drives off. While Carter is   
standing there freezing in his underwear. He is scared and shocked.   
He decides to walk across the street and walks to the resturaurnt .   
He is still stunned and dazed. He is mostly in Shock. He had lost   
everything. He knocks on the window for help. he is so scared.  
**********************************************************************  
****************************In side the resturaunt Susan Lewis is   
having dinner wirh her dad. As she is listening to her dad She looks   
around and seees a large group around a big window staring out there.   
She then hears the manager say.  
  
Mangager: Go away you stupid homeless person.  
  
Susan: (Walks up to the lady.) Excuse me I wouldn't want to say that.   
How old is this homeless person looking.?  
  
Mangager: Um he looks like he's in his late twenties and he is only   
in his underwear.  
  
Susan: Then why don't you get him something to Eat.  
  
Mangager: I already put a sign saying go away and he already left.  
**********************************************************************  
***************************  
Back outside Carter is getting colder by the minute He then noticed   
the sign saying go away. So Carter starts walking down the sidewalk.   
He know he is bleeding from where the guy kicked him and slice part   
of his wrist with his big wrist. He then slides down by the wall and   
starts crying.  
**********************************************************************  
****************************  
Back in the ER Jerry is watching the news.  
  
Jerry: (spotting Lydia) Hwy Lydia come look at this, there's a man on   
west corner chicago walking around in his undies.  
  
Lydia: Let me see. (Looks up) He kind of looks familar to me.  
  
Jerry: Really!  
  
Lydia: Yeah I don't know why.  
**********************************************************************  
**************************  
Back at the resturaunt Susan and her Dad walk outside.  
  
Susan: Dad thanks for the late Dinner, I parked my car on the far   
side.  
  
Mr. Lewis: Your welcome Susan.( He heads to to the car, while susan   
heads to her car. As she is doing this that she hears someone   
yelling. "I said leave this spot its not for the homeless."  
  
Carter: But...Im...not...homeless.  
  
The man who was yelling at Carter noticed the man had Collapse. He   
looked at the passer byers. '" Hey anyone a Doctor." She runs and   
see's the person in their underwear."  
  
Susan: Im a Doctor.(She kneels down next to the injured man.) Sir Can   
you hear me?  
  
Carter: (Still in Shock) It's so Cold "Its so Cold, please help me,   
so cold.  
  
Susan: (She recognizes the person voices but want's to see if the   
person know's their name.) Sir whats your name.  
  
Carter: Im Cold, so cold.  
  
Susan:Name?  
  
Carter: Im so cold, people at work call me carter. (He starts to   
shiver.)  
  
Susan: (Surprised that the person had been told to go away was   
Carter. She put her hand on his arm and it was ice cold.) Sir (   
looking at the Store owner.) Go find some warm Blankets and Call 911   
now.. The person goes back inside and Call's 911 and comes back out   
and say's there on their way and has no blankets. He looked   
Everywhere. Susan takes off her coat and puts it around Carter.) This   
should keep him warm until they arrive.  
  
to be continued...............  
  
by amanda  
  



	2. Authors Note

Dear Fans of this fiction, I am really stuck on the second chapter for this story, I'm so sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long, if any one wants to help me, you can contact me on Instant Messanger at John CarterFreak aim, or dr_john_truman_carter_3rd@hotmail.com. Sincerly   
  
Amanda 


End file.
